


Accidental Eavesdropping

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam follows an unusually quiet Lawrence back to their hotel room and ends up walking in on a conversation he really shouldn't be listening to.</p>
<p>written for a writing meme with the prompt: things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear + <strike>Lawrence and Matt or  </strike>  Lawrence and Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fastanddeadly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastanddeadly/gifts).



> Woo, another one!! I love these prompts. Sorry this one's a bit more painful. Hope you enjoy anyway!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is a complete work of fiction. i have no idea who Lawrence's parents are or what they're like/what their views are. I've just used the concept of parents as a plot device.

Lawrence had been unusually quiet at their meal that night. They’d arrived in Austin that morning, two days before the start of RTX, so they could settle down and help out a little before the convention actually started on Friday. To celebrate their arrival, they’d gone out to a nice restaurant with some other RT employees, including most of the Achievement Hunter guys. However, Lawrence hadn’t been doing much celebrating. Adam was trying not to pay him too much attention, but Lawrence was his friend, and Adam couldn’t help but be a little concerned.

Though Adam did realise that this was a company meal and he had to at least seem sociable and happy to be there. Not that he wasn’t happy to be there, of course —Adam loved catching up with their family in Austin like this—but Adam wanted nothing more than to pull Lawrence aside and talk to him. Lawrence didn’t look happy to be there, spoke short quiet answers only when he was spoken to directly. He drank more than Adam had expected him to, which was really saying something. Eventually Adam accepted that they were in public with a large group of people, and he couldn’t cause a scene by confronting Lawrence and figuring out what was up. So he forced himself to stop glancing at his friend every five seconds and enjoyed the casual conversations around him, the positive buzz that he got from being around so many great people.

It worked until Lawrence got to his feet, excusing himself quietly. Adam hadn’t been close enough to hear the excuse Lawrence had given.

“What’s up with him?” Adam asked, using his head to gesture at the door Lawrence was heading towards.

“Said something about feeling sick,” Bruce explained. “We can check up on him back at the hotel later.”

“He was brave enough to eat the food on the plane,” James pointed out.

“I ate the same as Lawrence, and I feel fine,” Matt argued from beside Adam. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and went back eating his sushi.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” assured Bruce with a dismissive wave of his hand. Adam hummed absently, picking at his own food and trying to think of why Lawrence would have left abruptly like that. He hadn’t really looked fine. After a few minutes, Adam sighed heavily and reached for his drink, draining what was left in his glass before standing up.

“Where are you going?” James questioned with a frown.

“I wanna make sure Lawrence is okay,” Adam explained as he pulled his jacket on. James rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Adam being a mother hen. Adam ignored him, said a quick goodbye to everyone and then headed outside. He doubted that Lawrence was actually ill, but if he was, then Adam wanted to be there for him anyway. If he wasn’t then Adam could offer to let Lawrence talk about whatever it was that was getting him down.

Adam didn’t rush on his walk back to their hotel, despite the niggling worries in his head. Lawrence had probably left to get some space, and Adam could at least give him some of that before he tried to comfort him.

He rode the elevator up to their floor and quietly let himself into the room that he and Lawrence were sharing. Adam was about to call out, to tell Lawrence he was here and to ask if the other man was okay. But Adam was cut off by Lawrence’s own shouts, coming from the far end of the room.

“I can’t just drop everything and come home!” Lawrence exclaimed. “I’m working, it’s not like I’m here on vacation.” Adam frowned, inched a little further away from the door. Who was Lawrence talking to? “We’re talking about it now! Or rather, you’re talking at me, and not listening to anything I say… I’m allowed to give you backchat if you’re allowed to insult me like that.”

Adam’s worry was only growing. Whoever was on the other end of that phone seemed to be giving Lawrence a hard time. Adam was torn. He didn’t want to interrupt Lawrence’s phone call, but he knew that he shouldn’t be listening in to this conversation. Adam bit his lip and turned around again, deciding he would go and wait in the lobby and come back in a short while when Lawrence would hopefully be done.

“No I’m not! I’m trying to be honest with you, but all you’re hearing is ‘my son hates me,’ because you can’t accept that maybe some people are different to you.” Adam gulped, his hand frozen on the door handle. He should really leave. “It makes no difference if it’s on the phone or if I’m standing in front of you, I’m still gonna be this way and you’re still not gonna talk me out of it because that’s not how this works.”

Adam sighed to himself. He didn’t really want to leave Lawrence alone, wanted to be supportive. But eavesdropping wasn’t the right way to go about that. He turned around again, walked down the little corridor from the door to come into the main part of the room. Lawrence had his back to him, standing by the window overlooking the city.

“No, I’m not coming home as soon as I can… You mean you’re going to lecture me on why I’m wrong. But I’m not! And if you can’t just face that this is who I am, then that’s fine. I’m tired of being scared of you… You won’t talk, though! You’ll yell at me and try to convince me that men liking other men is some horrible crime, but that won’t change anything!”

Adam finally cleared his throat, loud enough for Lawrence to hear him. Lawrence spun around quickly, eyes wide as they landed on Adam who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Lawrence sighed heavily.

“I gotta go,” he said into the phone. “Tell Mom I’ll call her.” And with that he hung up, cutting off the muffled shouting Adam could just about make out on the other end.

“Hi,” Adam breathed.

“Hey,” replied Lawrence, turning his phone off and setting it down on a small table. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” Adam admitted, his already guilty conscious unable to stand the thought of lying to his friend. “Probably too much.” Lawrence nodded slowly, moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Adam remained still for a moment before walking over, sitting tentatively down beside the other man. “Your dad?”

“Yeah,” Lawrence said before sighing again. “He’s kind of an asshole.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“There’s not much to talk about. He’s a stereotypical, bigoted Texan who gets mad when people aren’t the way he wants them to be.”

“Sure sounds like you’ve got something you need to talk about,” Adam noted, watching as Lawrence ran a hand through his hair. He looked so stressed. “I just wanna help you out, man.”

“I know, I know,” Lawrence said quickly. “I’m just so tired of it. I was tired of lying and hiding from him, and now I’m already tired of him giving me shit for telling the truth.” Adam gave a slow nod of his head, thinking back over what Lawrence had been saying, imaging the crap he had been getting from the other end of that phone.

“I’m sorry I listened in on your conversation,” Adam apologised sincerely. Lawrence didn’t look at him, but he shrugged his shoulders, smiled sadly. 

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not. I shouldn’t have found out about this, not unless you wanted me to know.”

“Maybe. But you just wanted to help, and I appreciate that.”

“I was worried about you,” explained Adam. “You were so quiet and then you just left, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I came out to my parents yesterday,” Lawrence blurted. “Via text. You just witnessed the fallout. Well, the fallout with my dad. My mom seems okay with it really, all things considered.”

“You came out?” Adam echoed. Lawrence hummed thoughtfully.

“If been trying to figure out my sexuality for years. I finally got a grip on it, and my mom was hounding me about bringing a girl home for her to meet, so it just seemed... Right? For me to tell her. That I don’t just like girls.”

“That makes sense,” Adam nodded, scooting a little closer to Lawrence. The other man was rambling, and Adam knew that was a sign that Lawrence was nervous. “Hey, Larr?”

“Hm?”

“You know you could’ve talked to me, right? About all of this.”

“I know,” Lawrence sighed. “I just… I feel like I had to figure that out on my own, y’know?”

“I get that,” nodded Adam. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to anyone about how you’re feeling. Especially people who could understand what you’re going through.”

“You always seem so sure of yourself, though. Like, you know who you are and who you like and you’re fine with that. You have it all figured out, but... I was so confused; I’m still pretty confused.”

“You think I wasn’t confused at some point?” Adam laughed softly. “Lawrence. I think everyone gets confused about that sort of stuff at some point or other, even if you’re straight.”

“I guess,” Lawrence shrugged. Adam smiled, reached out a hand and rested it on Lawrence’s knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Please don’t be confused on your own ever again. Talk to me, yeah? Or talk to someone. It helps if you don’t internalise all that crap. Trust me.”

“I’ll try not to,” Lawrence hummed, leaning into Adam, closing the small gap left between them so their thighs were pressed together, Lawrence’s head on Adam’s shoulder. They weren’t ones to shy away from platonic touches, but this felt different. Lawrence was tired and still a little on edge, and Adam’s hand on his knee was helping to soothe him.

“You okay?” Adam asked softly, conscious of how close he was to Lawrence’s ear. He felt his friend nod against his shoulder.

“I’m drained,” Lawrence replied, letting his eyes fall closed. “But I’m alright. Thank you.”

“Hey, if there’s anything I can do to help.” Lawrence hummed quietly. After a moment or two he sat up, looking at Adam and biting his lip.

“Anything?” He repeated.

“I mean. Within reason.”

“Would it be weird if… I asked you to sleep with me? Not like that!” Lawrence added quickly, eyes wide as he realised what he’d said. “Just. I kind of… Want you to hold me?”

“Really?” Adam asked with a breathless laugh. He ignored the way his stomach seemed to fill with butterflies at the thought of holding Lawrence, comforting him. Lawrence seemed to curl in on himself at the noise, however, suddenly self-conscious, worried he’d gone too far with his request.

“I mean, you don’t have to, obviously, I—”

“Lawrence,” Adam interrupted, grabbing one of Lawrence’s hands with his own. Their eyes met and Adam gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s fine. I can hold you.”

“I’d say no homo, but given the circumstances, I think this is actually pretty homo,” Lawrence joked.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that,” replied Adam as he got to his feet, taking off his belt. He paused, looking at Lawrence. “Is it too homo if I go to sleep in my boxers?”

“It’ll be more homo, definitely. But I don’t mind. As long as I get to sleep in my boxers too.”

“Deal,” Adam nodded, removing his jeans and changing his T-shirt before climbing into the bed where Lawrence was waiting for him in a similar state of undress. Adam opened up his arms and Lawrence seemed to be there immediately, settling in, resting his head on Adam’s chest and letting out a contented sigh as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Is this okay?” Adam asked, fingers stroking gently over Lawrence’s arm.

“This is more than okay. Thank you, Adam.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Adam laughed quietly, giddy at having Lawrence so close like this. “I’m more than happy to have you fall asleep on me.”

“We should’ve done this sooner, huh,” Lawrence commented after a while of them laying there in silence, Lawrence smiling all the while, his eyes closed.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have said no.”

“Really?”

“God, no. You’re cute as hell Lawrence. If I could’ve done this in a non-gay way before now, then I would’ve.”

“Well, now you don’t have to do it in a non-gay way,” Lawrence said, yawning before he finished speaking, the end of his sentence barely intelligible. Adam gave another soft laugh.

“I guess not. Now get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” Lawrence didn’t protest, just yawned again and let himself be comforted by the feeling of Adam under him, around him. It was reassuring, distracted Lawrence’s mind from the argument he’d been having with his father a short while ago. Of course, his problems hadn’t gone away, but knowing Adam would help him deal with them was a huge relief. For now, that was enough for Lawrence to fall asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt meme can be found [here](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). hmu on tumblr [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com).


End file.
